Porque es difícil
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Secuela de Porque está mal.  .  Millefiore acecha e I-Pin tiene algo que contarle a Hibari...¿Qué será?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! bueno ya dije que a hacer una secuela de porque está mal! y aquí esta ^.^Espero que les guste .

El pairing obviamente será HibaI-Pin

Situada en el futuro de diez años después, poco minutos después del regreso de I-Pin al futuro ^.^

Contendrá lemon obviamente jojojo :D

Se admiten peticiones de otras parejas y personajes nuevos : D

Kuchiki Yamiko: Tú fuiste quién más me animó con los fanfics así que quiero dedicarte esta secuela n.n Un saludo y gracias por todo amiga.

**Porque es difícil **

**_Capítulo 1: _**¿Tengo un...problema?.

I-Pin se encontró en su puesto del reparto de ramen, ella podía imaginar el enfado de tio Kawahira, tanto tiempo fuera, ugh, iba a meterse en un gran lio. De pronto una secuencia de imágenes con sus recuerdos fueron sucediéndose en su mente, necesitó sentarse tratando de asimilar todo lo que pasaba, había recuerdos que ni siquiera sabía que tenían, quizás debido a que su yo más pequeño había permanecido al lado del Hibari de veinticinco años y al regresar se quedó con el Hibari joven.

Se ruborizó al recordar todo lo sucedido en el pasado con el guardián Vongola.

-Ng...-gruñó poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Demasiados recuerdos nuevos.

Se tambaleó a punto de caer cuándo, de improviso, un hombre la sujetó de la cintura. Los ojos negros se clavaron en los fieros azules antes de cerrarse.

Hibari había llegado oportunamente, sabía de sobra que al regresar aparecería justo allí y se había dirigido sin perder tiempo. La cogió en brazos cargándola en su hombro y salió caminando como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo a pesar de que toda la gente lo miraba pues ver a un hombre cargar de esa forma tan...cavernícola a una adolescente no era algo que se viera todos los días.

El guardián subió las escaleras de su santuario, lanzó una mirada fulminante a Kusakabe del tipo "nada de preguntas y tráeme un té". El moreno conociendo sobradamente a su presidente prefirió obedecer al instante antes que llevarle la contraria. Además, sabia por experiencia que molestar a Hibari cuándo estaba con I-Pin tenía graves con secuencias. Él la miró dormir mientras la dejaba acostada en el futón que compartían desde que ella tenía catorce años. Los recuerdos alterados por la presencia de I-Pin y su deseo de conservarla a su lado desde sus tiernos cinco años hacían que él...hubiera empezado antes a hacerle esas...cosas.

Oh, si. Podía recordarlo con facilidad. Aquel día había ido a buscarla al colegio, ella hablaba con sus amigas y había oido cómo le preguntaban sobre que tipo de relación tenía exactamente con él, escuchó lo suficiente, su protegida lo había llamado "su tutor", a consecuencia de su respuesta varios de los chicos empezaron a molestarla lo que hizo que Hibari los golpease con sus tonfas. Después en la casa había agarrado a I-Pin.

"No soy tu tutor" le había gruñido "¡Soy tu novio y voy a morderte hasta la muerte!"

Y vaya si la mordió aquel día, sin importar que tan joven fuera la china. A Hibari le parecía que catorce años eran ya suficientes después de haber tenido que vivir con los recuerdos de lo que hacía su yo de quince años con ella.

Finalmente la de quince años estaba allí. Y quería volver a morderla hasta la muerte de la forma sádica que le gustaba.

**xxxxxx**

I-Pin abrió los ojos encontrándose en su futón, se sonrojó, no, su futón no, más bien el futón de ella e Hibari y eso lo había comprado nada más despertarse cuándo el Vongola se avalanzó sobre ella con las esposas en una mano y...y...empezó a hacerle cosas cómo amarrarle las manos con las esposas. o...o...destrozarle la ropa con las tonfas.

¡No! No quería pensar continuamente en la forma sádica y pervertida que Hibari se portaba con ella haciendo esas cosas, no, no quería decir esa palabra. Vale, sólo deletrearla: S-E-X-O.

Ni modo. Sentía sus orejas calientes por el sonrojo que cubría su cara. ¡Demonios! ¡Hibari la estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida!

La menor miró a su lado esperando encontrar al guardián desnudo y dormido pero sólo había una nota dirigida a ella.

"Reunión con los herbívoros. Ahora regreso"

I-Pin cubrió su desnudez con el futón puesto que el pedazo más grande que quedaba de su ropa era sólo un pedazo de manga de su ropa. Las palabras pervertido y sádico volvieron a su inocente mente. Decidió buscar ropa nueva, si Hibari continuaba a ese ritmo tendría que salir de compras con Haru y Kyoko otra vez. Se vistió y sintiendo sus tripas gruñir debido al exceso de..."ejercicio" decidió caminar a la cocina y preparse algo mientras esperaba el regreso de su príncipe sádico.

Se preparó un plato de norimahí y se sentó en la mesa comenzando a comerlo con inusitada rapidez, quizás sólo estaba más hambrienta de lo que creía.

Sin embargo, ese apetito voraz empezó a consumir a I-Pin los siguientes días, al poco de despertar ella sola lo primero que hacía era ir a comer algo antes de que el guardián la volviera a "torturar", había recibido la visita del jefe Vongola y su esposa Kyoko para darle la bienvenida al futuro, pronto tendría que reincorporarse a las clases puesto que ya lo había retraso tres semanas y ya no era nada conveniente para sus estudios.

Regresaría al día siguiente, lo tenía decidido.

Apenas terminó su plato de bollos gyoza se dispuso a comenzar su entrenamiento.

-Hm...todo da...vueltas...-volvió a sentarse tratando de respirar lo más despacio posible.

Comenzó a levantarse lentamente buscando no sentirse más mareada de lo que ya estaba, su estómago parecía dar más vueltas que una noria y sentia a cada poco cómo su comida subía constantemente hasta su boca, asqueada tragaba una y otra vez tratando de no vomitar aunque eso sólo aumentaba sus ganas. Entró al pulcro baño cayendo sin cuidado ninguno de rodillas frente a la taza y echó todo.

Quinta vez que vomitaba...el día anterior había tenido esos problemas con las comidas y al otro día.

I-Pin tiró de la cadena y se quedó sentada en el suelo secando el sudor de su frente.

Naúseas mañaneras...mareos...oh cielos, oh cielos.

Trató de echar cuentas, no, se estaba mareando aún más. ¿Cuánta posibilidades había?

No, la pregunta más importante era: ¿Es del Hibari de esta época o del de hace diez años?

Continuará...

Sorry si es pequeño, tengan en cuenta que es el primer capi. prometo que habrá lemon lemon del bueno en los próximos capis ^.^ ¿Apuestas sobre la cara de Hibari ante el embarazo?


	2. Chapter 2 Papá Hibari

Buenas noches! finalmente terminé el nuevo capi y mañana actualizaré otro de mis fanfic :D wiiii estoy trabajadora! yoshi! a seguir a este ritmo!

_Angelzk_: holas! muchas gracias por el review, jajaja si por fin me decidí hacer la continuación y espero y espero, ves? lo espero dos veces, jejeje bueno con esta tres a que os guste!

_Kuchiki Yamiko_: ah! jefa T_T me emocionó! usted siempre es demasiado buena conmigo!*se va corriendo porque no soporta tanta emoción y no quiere que nadie la vea llorar

_Yui-3000_: jejeje buena apuesta! tienes un 90% de acierto seguramente xD es nuestro Hibari después de todo!

_Gore-chan_: wi, ohap! jajaja hubiera querido ver eso doujin sólo por ver ese pedazo de cara en Hibari! me recuerdoria a la de alguien pero no sé a quien cofcof, hm? debería haber puesto un nombre entre el cof cof? opsssss se me pasó xD

**Porque es difícil **

**_Capítulo 2: _**Papá Hibari.

Dos minutos.

_Inspirar, expirar_. Se repitió mentalmente. _Dos minutos_.

¡Pero qué largos podían hacerse esos dos minutos! I-Pin miró el test de embarazo que sostenía con sus temblorosas manos, ¿Por qué no cambiaba de color de una maldita vez? La joven china respiró hondo, Hibari estaba encargándose de unas faltas de disciplinas que él consideraba muy graves por lo que no iba a volver hasta que los incautos estuvieran con todos los huesos rotos o algo peor, así que tenía tiempo de hacer la prueba y deshacerse de él antes de que su novio regresara y tuviera que explicárselo. Claro que si resultaba estar embarazada tendrían que hablar y peor aún, ella tendría que mandar un mensaje a Hong Kong a su padre, le entró un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo, una conversación con su sádico principe sobre que dentro de nueve meses iba a ser papá Hibari y otra con su padre sobre que ella, su hijita asesina de quince años iba a tener un bebé de un mafioso. Qué bonito pintaba todo.

Rosas...dos rayas rosas...positivo.

Empezó a faltarle el aire, su padre e Hibari, ¿cómo se supone que iba afrontar algo así? Hibari la dejaría, su padre la abandonaría pues no está nada bien visto estar embarazada con quince años y sola. Los sollozos inundaron el cuarto de baño de la fundación disciplinaria, ahora si estaba en un gran problema.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

No se lo dijo, había pasado horas y horas pensando en cómo decírselo y en lo que escribiría en la carta a su padre pero el papel que había tomando para escribirla continuó inmaculado hasta que el guardián Vongola la abrazó súbitamente y la puso sentada sobre la mesa haciendo que derramara la tinta que iba a usar para escribir, sin embargo, cuándo Hibari se ponía así a I-Pin se le nublaba de tal forma la mente que no podía pensar en otra que no fueran en las sensaciones que le hacia sentir él por todo su cuerpo, después de todo el guardián de la nube tenía un aguante que no era humano.

Y así estaban ahora, ella sentada a horcajadas sobre Hibari a sabiendas de que las manos masculinas apretaban tan fuerte su cintura que le dejarían unos moratones que tardarían mucho en desaparecer, el guardián la movía de tal forma que marcaba un ritmo violento y feroz, aunque eso no disgustaba a I-Pin en absolutamente pues esa forma sádica de amar de Hibari era sólo para ella, lo único que le preocupaba y le costaba mucho pensarlo, era que aquellas sesiones pudiesen dañar al bebé de alguna forma puesto que aún no sabía mucho del tema. Se mordió el labio arañando la espalda de Hibari sintiendo esos espasmos que la recorrieran desde su centro hasta la punta de sus dedos haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan y aprisionase más el miembro dentro de ella, sus entrañas ardieron placenteramente hasta que el orgasmo la sacudió, apenas un par de embestidas después logró escuchar el suspiro de satisfacción que escapaba de los labios de Hibari.

Y entonces habló sin pensar.

-Estoy embarazada.

Ninguna palabra por parte de él, quizás se había quedado dormido, después de todo tres sesiones tan intensas como aquellas agotarían a cualquier persona normal, bueno Hibari no era cualquier persona normal. Eso estaba claro.

I-Pin se atrevió a levantar la vista para comprobar el estado en que se encontrase el pelinegro. No había reacción, Hibari la depositó sobre el colchón con cuidado y él se acostó a su lado con los ojos muy abiertos, no es que Hibari se caracterizara por su caracter hablador pero que él no dijera ni palabra, ni hiciera el intento la estaba preocupando y ahora, la somnoliencia la ganaba. Quiso mantener los ojos abiertos, esperar a que él dijera algo, que le chillara, que la abandonara, que la quisiera. ¡Lo que fuera! pero, ¡Por el amor de Dios que emitiera algún sonido!

-Kyo...-susurró antes de que los ojos se le cerraran de cansancio.

Horas después, cuándo por fin se despertó Hibari aún continuaba a su lado, entonces percibió que llevaba puesta la yukata que él solía usar para dormir. Se abrazó a su barriga cómo si de esa forma protegiera al bebé, esperando a que, en cualquier momento Hibari la atacase buscando arrebatarle lo que ella estaba empezando a amar, pero contra todo pronóstico el guardián la abrazó.

-Es nuestro hijo, tuyo y mio-dijo tocando el rostro de la menor-. Nos casaremos y lo reconoceré.

I-Pin se quedó con la boca abierta, completamente sorprendida por las palabras de su pelinegro. Por su mente cruzaron imágenes de Hibari acunando al bebé, un precioso niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules, calcado a su padre, imaginó al bebé llorando de hambre y él dándole el biberón tratando de calmarlo, imágenes extrañas que nunca antes creyó poder imaginar, en cierta medida tiernas e imposibles.

Ahora quedaría convencer a Shamal para que atendiera su embarazo y a los hombres pues en cuánto se corriera la voz de su embarazo por toda la Vongola, excepto los Varia que son seres fríos sin corazón que no darían la más mínima importancia a un hecho como ese, los otros guardianes y subordinados sufrirían multiples infartos. Luego tan sólo quedaba un detalle.

Contárselo a su padre.

Continuará...

Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo, ahora vendrá un gran revuelo con el papá de I-Pin y con la Millefiore acechando! Veremos que pasará con estos dos! y mis disculpas si Hibari quedó en este algo Oc!


End file.
